The invention relates to a medical knee bandage having a sheathing body made of a material that is elastic in at least some sections and is open on the opposing ends and, when applied in the functional state, forms a closed sheathing material stretched elastically tangentially around a human knee area.
Such orthopedic knee bandages are used in particular to support, guide, and stabilize the knee joint, e.g., in activities that create a particular burden on the knee and in sports or in a period of healing after damage to the joint.
Such a knee bandage is usually applied by wrapping the knee bandage over the foot and ankle all the way up to the knee. It is removed in a corresponding manner. One disadvantage of this method of applying and removing a knee bandage is regarded as the fact that the bandage cannot be applied and removed easily over a shoe. In the case of athletic bandages, another factor is that removing the bandage after playing sports is made difficult in particular by an increased adhesion tendency due to perspiration.
Knee bandages are known that permit an adaptation of the knee bandage tension by means of tension elements provided for this purpose and thus also facilitate the application and removal of a knee bandage. Tension belts, adhesive tape, Velcro® strips and the like are generally used, being adjusted to conform to requirements before or after applying the knee bandage.
It is regarded as a disadvantage here that applying tension to and relaxing the knee bandage by means of belts is time-consuming and the uneven tension effect of the belts may cause folds in the knee bandage material which are uncomfortable for the wearer of the knee bandage while also interfering with the effect of the knee bandage.
An object of this invention is to make available a knee bandage which will permit easy removal while nevertheless providing high wearing comfort.
This object is achieved by providing an aid in removing the bandage, said aid are designed as a separation that can be closed by a zipper and extends over some or all of the length of the sheathing body.
When applied in the functional state, the sheathing body has essentially a cylindrical shape or conical shape, whereby the exact design and dimensions being determined by the target group and the intended application of the bandage. The removal aid extends in the longitudinal direction of the sheathing body, preferably extending to the end of the sheathing body at least on one side.
If the separation extends over the complete length of the knee bandage, then in addition to the traditional method of application with the zipper closed, application of the bandage by placing the bandage around the knee while the bandage is open and then closing it with the zipper is also possible. In particular, in the case of such a bandage with a separation running over the entire length of the bandage, this simplifies the removal of the bandage. The bandage as a whole is opened on one side as a result of the opening of the zipper, and then appears to become self-detached from the leg. Therefore, it is no longer necessary to pull the bandage over sweaty skin in the direction of the foot.
In the case of inventive knee bandages with which the separation extends over only a portion of the length of the bandage, a tangential widening of the sheathing body is achieved by opening the zipper. This widening results in only a slight force being required to remove the bandage and additionally, to put on the knee bandage. The zipper permits a rapid and convenient means of establishing the tangential tension on the sheathing body after applying the knee bandage in the widened state, with such a knee bandage with a zipper that does not extend over the entire length, it is advantageous in particular that threading of the zipper pull is omitted because the zipper pull is always connected to both zipper strips. Such threading is difficult in the applied state, in particular, because of the required tangential tension in the sheathing body.
The tangential tension in the sheathing body which occurs in the applied functional state with the zipper closed is mostly homogeneous over the length of the separation. For people of limited mobility in particular, applying and removing such a knee bandage is greatly simplified in comparison with a system using belts, with which several tension elements must be put under tension in succession to create the tangential tension and/or must be opened in succession to release the tangential tension.
In a further embodiment of this invention, a protective structure is provided for the body part, for the separation on an inside of the sheathing body provided for the body part, said protective structure being connected to the sheathing part along at least one side of the separation and forming an intermediate position between the surface of the knee area and the zipper in the applied functional state.
The protective structure is preferably made of a flexible material, in particular a textile material. It fulfills the purpose of separating the skin surface and the zipper from one another. This increases wearing comfort because otherwise irritation or injury to the skin would be possible due to the relative movement between the zipper and the skin surface. In addition, in the case of metallic zippers, this avoids the subjectively unpleasant feeling of cold metal against the skin. Another advantage is that the protective structure prevents skin or hair from being caught in the zipper when opening and closing the zipper after the bandage has been applied.
If the protective structure is connected to only one of the two sides of the separation, it is of such dimensions that it extends tangentially beyond the zipper on the inside after being applied to the knee, so that direct contact between the skin and the zipper is prevented. In the case of such a protective structure connected to only one side of the separation, the material of the protective structure preferably has such a low flexibility that it does not form any folds during or after the process of application and therefore no longer forms a reliable separation between the skin and the zipper. The protective structure is preferably attached to the sheathing body on both sides of the longitudinal edges of the separation. If the protective structure is attached on both sides to the adjacent longitudinal sides of the separation, then it should be of such dimensions and/or designed with respect to the material so that it presents little or no resistance to widening of the sheathing body after opening the zipper. Such a protective structure attached to the sheathing body on both sides of the separation also fulfills the purpose of forming a guidance for the body part when the knee bandage is applied, so that the person wearing the bandage does not inadvertently get a toe, for example, caught in the zipper.
In another embodiment of this invention, the protective structure is made of an elastic material whose modulus of elasticity in the tangential direction is lower than the modulus of elasticity of the sheathing body. This is expedient in particular in the case of a protective structure connected to the sheathing body on both sides of the separation. The elastic material of the protective structure makes it possible on the one hand for the protective structure to allow an ideal widening of the sheathing body for applying and removing the knee bandage in the unstretched state of the sheathing body while on the other hand preventing the protective structure from causing folds or bulges to develop in the stretched state of the knee bandage with the zipper because such folds and bulges are unpleasant against the skin of a person wearing the bandage. The lower modulus of elasticity in comparison with the sheathing body ensures that when the zipper is opened, e.g., for removing and applying the knee bandage, widening of the sheathing body is possible with no problem because the elongation required to accomplish this is permitted by the protective structure without applying any great force. However, no stretching of the sheathing body material itself is necessary for widening.
In another embodiment of this invention, a protective section, in particular a protective cushion, is provided on at least one end area of the zipper, this protective section being arranged between the end area of the zipper and the surface of the knee area when the knee bandage is in the applied functional state.
The protective section preferably consists of a textile material. It shields the skin surface from the end areas of the zipper, which is perceived as unpleasant in contact with skin. The protective section may be attached to the sheathing body on one side of the separation or may also be designed to be in one piece with the sheathing body. Alternatively, the protective section may also be connected to the protective structure.
In another embodiment of this invention, which is based on the preceding, a securing section of the protective section can be folded over onto the outside of the sheathing body of the knee bandage, and fixation means for detachable fixation of the securing section are provided on the outside of the sheathing body. The securing section is preferably made of a textile material. It may be attached in one piece to an interior subsection of the protective section. The fixation means may be designed, for example, as snaps or as a Velcro®-type closure. The securing section achieves the result that there is no contact of the end area of the zipper with the skin due to movement of the knee or an associated slippage of the protective section.
In another embodiment of this invention, the protective section is attached to the protective structure, in particular by sewing, or is designed in one piece with the protective structure.
Such a combination of a protective section and a protective structure can be manufactured easily and inexpensively. Such an embodiment is advantageous in particular, in the case of a protective structure which is attached to the sheathing body on only one side of the separation. The fixation means for attaching the protective section there serve to simultaneously tighten the protective structure and prevent slippage.
In another embodiment of this invention, at least one longitudinal side of the separation has a supporting strand which has a lower flexibility than the material of the sheathing body.
This supporting strand may be formed, for example, by two or more strip sections of the sheathing body material sewn together. Providing such an inventive supporting strand is expedient when applying the knee bandage with the zipper open and also in the functional state. When applying the knee bandage, the supporting strand prevents the material of the sheathing body from folding over and also makes it difficult to close the zipper. In the tightened functional state with the zipper closed, the supporting strand presents an additional stabilization of the knee joint that is to be supported, in particular, in the transverse direction, and thus prevents the joint from assuming a position that would be deleterious from an orthopedic standpoint.
In another embodiment of this invention, the supporting strand includes a supporting strut which is preferably made of plastic and is embedded in at least some sections in the elastic material of the sheathing body.
Such a supporting strut stabilizes the knee especially well and thereby protects the knee joint. The supporting strut may be designed so that it has a greater stiffness across the direction of bending of the knee joint than in the direction of bending.
In another embodiment of this invention, the separation in the applied functional state is arranged on one side of the knee area.
The arrangement of the aid for applying and/or removing the knee bandage on the side of the knee area represents the least possible restriction with respect to wearing comfort for the person wearing the knee bandage. Although the distance between the two ends of the knee bandage changes permanently as a function of the bent position of the knee on both the front side and the back side, the distance between the ends on the sides of the leg is largely constant. The aid for applying and/or removing may be provided on the inside or the outside.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.
The reference notation used for the two embodiments is identical for components that are the same or approximately the same.